Better left unsaid
by bloodmemories
Summary: Kei would never cheat on Ranmaru right Or would he?
1. Chapter 1

Kei stood in front of the comfort inn, he went up to the 5th floor to meet shinku for the last time.

Ranmaru was in there shared apartment waiting for kei to come back from work, today was there 7th year anniversary he really wanted to spend it with kei but he was late coming home today 'maybe he forgot' ranmaru thought.

Kei stood in the middle of hotel room number 258 waiting for shinku to come out of bathroom. Shinku had long blonde hair that she usually wore up in pigtails and deep green eyes that tolled her every thought, the perfect womanly curves, any guy would die to have, and left every woman green eyed with envy.

Shinku walked out the bathroom in only a big t-shirt. Her eyes immediately landed on him, a graceful smile spread on her face as she walked over to him. "kei" shinku said in her lady like voice. She lined in to kiss him "shinku" kei sighed as he put his hands on her shoulders to stop her. "I love him, you know that" her eyes shined with sadness "yes I know you do, and you know that I love you." "shinku" kei sighed "to night will be the last time." tears welled up in her eyes but she nodded and kissed kei deeply, pushing him back onto the bed.

LEMON ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He moaned, pulling her closer. Smiling, she reached up and tangled her hands into his hair, groaning softly.

His hands traveled down her sides to her hips, and slid her shirt up slightly, feeling her exposed skin beneath him. Shinku's hands traveled across his collarbone before she started unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He slipped her shirt over her head, tossing it to the side. Flipping us over, he took his shirt off before kissing her again.

Moving down to her chest, he unclasped her bra, flinging it to the side with her shirt.

Caressing her gently, he smied when she started to moan, her hands sliding over his thighs again and again, brushing by his groin. She unzipped his jeans and pulled them off, her mouth never leaving his. He moaned, the feelings of pleasure enticing him.

He pulled her pants off quickly, not able to hold himself back anymore. She pulled off his boxers after he ripped her underwear. He plulled her closer to him, smiling when she fit herself to the stone shape of his body. Sliding inside her, he moved gently at first, but increasing in speed and pressure. Shinku arched her back, moaning his name. he followed suite, breathing in her sent.

Finally, shinku untangled herself from him, and crawled back onto him, her head against his chest. She sighed, and propped herself up to lay down beside the man he loved but could never have.

END OF LEMON!!!!

Oh and no this is not a crossover with kizuna ans rozan maiden, I'm just using shinku for this story!!! THANK YOU FOR READING!!!

TBC, or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight shined through the windows onto kei's face and woke him. Shinku had her arms around him and was snuggled into his chest. He looked up at the calendar, his eyes widened with realization _oh shit, yesterday was our 7__th__ year anniversary. _Kei hurried to get dressed and was just out the door when shinku's voice stopped him. "To be loved in the way you love him…passion that doesn't fade away with the time passing by…it's a miracle…or at least I think so."

"Think what you want" he said as he closed the door. "I want to be with you" shinku whispered into his pillow.

Kei burst there apartment door breathing heavily. Ranmaru lay on the couch asleep surrounded by flickering candles. _he's so beautiful._ He sat at the end of the couch just looking at him "mmm" came from ranmaru as he started to stir. He saw kei sitting at the end of the couch. "hey happy anniversary." kei said. Ranmaru sat up and grind at him "I love you kei" he said. Shinku's face flashed in his mind.

_Slowly, yet surely. Time will pass and…I will just forget about shinku. _"I love you too ranmaru" kei said with a smile.

He moved to sit next to ranmaru. Kei pulled him into his chest and whispered into his ear. "sorry I wasn't here last night, we were really crowded at work so I had to stay all night. I'm sorry" "it's okay kei, I know you wanted to come home last night" ranmaru whispered back. Kei kissed his neck. His lips moved from his neck toward his check and then finally found ranmaru's mouth. They kissed, wrapping themselves closer together.

Kei was holding ranmaru to his chest, but his mind was not there, it was with shinku in hotel. _why am I thinking about her when I'm with ranmaru? _"Beep, beep," kei sighed. _Time for work. _He gently move ranmaru from his chest to the pillows.

He was dressed and ready for work in minutes. Kei leaned over and kissed ranmaru on the lips before leaving.

To be loved in the way you love him…passion that doesn't fade away with the time passing by… it's a miracle…or at least I think so. (shinku)

I want to be with him(shinku)

I want to live a life where there's always something I have left to do even when I die. I'm always craving to be doing what I am supposed to do. Because I'd rather die than feel like I've fulfilled and accomplished everything in my life.

I won't change my route, for the people I love!!


End file.
